At social functions such as cocktail parties and business meetings, there is often a need for attendees to stand whilst eating and drinking. This need requires a degree of dexterity enabling the attendee whilst standing to hold and eat from a plate of food and to hold a glass or bottle whilst at the same time mingle in a crowded room. There have been many proposals in the past of devices that aid the challenges of eating and drinking whilst standing. There have been proposals to suspend plates from glasses and bottles and, in turn, proposals to suspend glasses from plates. These past proposals vary in complexity and cost.
This invention is concerned with a simple, cheap and disposable solution to these problems.